The Secret Life Of The American Teenager
by Nick The Llama
Summary: A Collaboration! Based off of the self titled TV Show! Miley Stewart was just a normal girl until she went to band camp and met Joe Gray. LEGAL. Niley, Loe, Mikoliver with minor Moe, Loliver, NickXOC, KevinXOC, And JakeXOC. Formally Inner Nerd Productions
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: We changed Joe's last name to Gray! And Nick and Kevin will have different last names! We were formally "Inner Nerd Productions." Alright, well here we go.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA AND LINDSAY.**_

**Pregnancy. **

_Show's Miley holding a pregnancy test crying. _

**Crushes. **

_Shows Nick looking at Miley from afar._

**Remembrance.**

"_Miley, right?" Joe said smirking. _

_Miley nodded avoiding his gaze._

"_I'm kidding you know. I don't think I could forget you… Not after that night." He said winking at her before walking away._

**Betrayal.**

"_You… cheated on me?" Lilly asked tears forming in her eyes._

"_No, Lilly… It wasn't like that." Oliver said back. _

**Attraction.**

_Show's Mikayla winking at Oliver. _

**Friend Ship.**

"_I just need a friend right now." A crying Joe said. _

"_I'll be your friend, Joe." Lilly whispered before pulling him into a hug. _

**Deception.**

"_How could you do this to me?" Nick asked._

"_No, Nick… It was planned before… Before I had all of these feelings for you." Miley replied her voice cracking from the tears welling up in her eyes._

"_You lied to me." Nick said quietly tears forming in his own eyes. _

"_Nick, Please… Don't leave me." Miley begged the tears now falling freely from her eyes and running down her cheeks._

**Love.**

"_I don't know what it is about her… I just really like her… I don't usually like girls like I like her." _

_--_

"_You guys… Maybe this is wrong… I'm really starting to like him… I think I might actually… love him." _

**Heart Breaks.**

"_I was nothing to him. Just some toy." _

_--_

"_I was just some opportunity to her… She was just using me." _

**Drama.**

_Shows Miley crying into Nick's chest._

_Flashes to Joe punching a wall._

_Flashes to Oliver looking at Mikayla with hungry eyes._

_Flashes to Lilly slapping Oliver._

_Flashes to Joe kissing Mikayla._

_Flashes to Miley starring at Joe from afar._

_Flashes to Joe kissing Lilly. _

_Flashes to Nick shaking hands with Jake Ryan._

_Flashes to Nick and Miley leaning in, before their lips meet. _

**What will happen? **

**Find out in…**

**The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

_**Authors Note: We changed Joe's last name to Gray! And Nick and Kevin will have different last names! We were formally "Inner Nerd Productions." Alright, well here we go.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA AND LINDSAY.**_


	2. Chapter 2

She watched him from afar; She knew she was suppose to be focusing; But how could she when he was right there; He was singing in perfect harmony;

She continued to strum along with the guitar still sneaking looks over at him.

Who was he you ask?

Joseph Adam Gray.

Sea View High Schools bad boy;

He got any girl he wanted. He apparently had a bad life and being with a lot of girls made him feel better… Or at least that's what she had heard.

Who was she?

Miley Ray Stewart.

She was quiet and UN noticed; not that she cared, she never really wanted to be popular.

What did these two oh so different teenagers have in common?

Last Night.

What happened last night?

They slept together.

Miley regretted it; she did… She lost her virginity to a guy she had a crush on,

But never noticed her until yesterday at the pool.

They hung out at the pool almost the whole day;

They ended up going back to her hotel room; her room mates were out.

You see Miley and Joe were in Sea View High School's band.

This summer the band would be staying at a hotel; and would perform 3 times a week, they were performing for musical instructors at local music schools and the hotels guests.

It was basically "Band Camp" they just weren't in camp.

Once they got back to her hotel room; they watched TV Joe lay on the bed; and Miley sat next to him. After seeing nothing good was on TV; they started to have a conversation.

They some how got to the subject of her.

Yes, her.

He wondered if she had every done any thing bad and adventurous.

She didn't lie; she told him the truth.

What was the truth you ask?

No.

He had gone on to say that she probably never would.

That angered her.

So, if a point to prove to him that she wasn't a "Goody to Shoes."

She kissed him.

He kissed her back;

And on with the whole cliché;

The kiss got more heated and soon enough they were making out;

He took off her shirt.

And she didn't object… He finally noticed her.

Soon enough she found herself losing her virginity to Joe Gray.

After it was over; He kissed her and told her she was amazing.

30 minutes later he left and she took a shower.

She cried from the pain, and from the regret that hit her.

She was only 15 years old… What was she thinking?

Joe was 16.

But that didn't make what they did any better.

Soon enough the song was ending and she found her self placing her guitar down.

Joe looked over to her and smiled; He then winked at her and Miley let out a small smile. She still did like him.

The band and the audience were soon leaving the hotels music room;

While Miley was putting her guitar back into its case she felt two strong arms loop around her stomach.

She turned and saw Joe smiling at her.

She swore she felt her heart flutter and tingles go down her spine.

"Hey." He said quietly leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Hi." She whispered back.

She continued what she was doing as best as she could with Joe's arms around her stomach.

When she was zipping up her guitar case.

She felt Joe kissed her neck, Her eyes went wide, and she tried to act nonchalant and continued to zip up her guitar case when it was finally zipped up,

She felt him start pulling her shirt down so her bare shoulder was exposed.

He trailed hot kisses down her shoulder and up to her collar bone.

He spun her around and crashed his lips to hers.

She could have sworn she was dreaming.

Just yesterday morning she was she had never kissed a guy before.

Joe pulled away and kissed her neck again; Miley felt his hot breath on her neck and shivers went down her spine.

"So…" He whispered in her ear. "My room mates are going to the art museum tonight… My room will be empty." He continued. "And I missed you after I left last night."

Miley let a small smile form on her lips. Joe missed her.

She let her previous thoughts of regret leave her mind.

Joe missed her.

That had to mean Joe liked her, right?

"So…" Miley whispered back. "You want me to come over?" She purred into his ear. She had no idea where she got this confidence from.

Joe smiled as Miley kissed his neck much like he just did to her.

Soon enough he found him self moaning; He looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed that the music room would be empty for another 30 minutes.

He pulled Miley away from him; she looked confused and wondered if she was doing some thing wrong.

He dragged her back behind the stage and pushed her against the wall; after he did that he began kissing furiously at her neck.

Miley let out a moan.

She had no idea what was happening to her… it was like she was a totally different person when she was with Joe.

Joe pulled away from her neck and crashed his lips to hers for the second time that day.

25 Minutes later, Joe was pulling his shirt back over his head, and Miley who had just putt her shirt back on was pulling on her jeans.

Joe pulled his jeans over his boxer briefs and smiled at her.

She smiled back at him softly.

Once the two teenagers slipped their socks and shoes back on, Joe looked at her.

"So… are you still gonna come over, tonight?" He asked.

"Um… Yeah." Miley said softly. He smiled and kissed her quickly before exciting the music room.

Miley stood there.

What did she just do? Again?

She sighed and grabbed her guitar which was still in its case and excited the music room.

Once she got back to her hotel room and saw that it was empty, Once again.

She lay on her bed and sat her guitar and its case down be side her.

She curled up in to a ball and begin to sobbing.

How could she do this again?

The regret seemed to keep hitting her.

And she wondered why she did that with Joe, twice.

What was wrong with her?

What was happening to her?

This wasn't her; and she wasn't about to change.

That's when she made her mind up.

She wasn't going to Joe's hotel room tonight.

The band would be leaving in 3 days.

She could hold him off until then.

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

That was exactly what she did.

3 Days Later;

Miley was back home in Malibu, California; the camp was in Los Angeles, California.

Miley walked in the front door of The Stewarts home;

She saw her Mother, Lynn Stewart cooking; Her Father, Robby Ray Stewart helping her Mother cook. Her older brother, Jackson playing video games; and her younger sister, Myka chirping away on her cell phone.

She sighed and sat her guitar that was in its case down beside Jackson on the big couch.

She sat in the recliner chair and propped it up as her Father started to talk.

"Hey Miley; how was camp?" Robby Ray Asked.

_Oh; it was perfect, I lost my virginity; and slept with Joe Gray. _

"It was… eventful." Miley answered.

"Did you have fun?" Lynn Asked.

_Of course I did; Joe's a great kisser._

"Um… yeah; a whole bunch of, uh fun." She said focusing on the large TV screen where Jackson was playing a video game;

She didn't know what he was playing, and she didn't really care… she just needed to get her mind off of the past 3 days.

"You don't sound as excited as you did last year." Lynn Said.

_Yeah; 'Because last year I didn't sleep with a guy I hardly knew. _

"I am excited. I'm just tired."

"Well, why don't you go up and get some sleep?" Robby Ray Suggested.

"I think I'll do that." She said as she propped down the recliner chair and got out of it.

She went over to Her Parents and hugged them; she hadn't hugged them for 3 weeks; since she left for band camp.

They hugged her back and pulled away from the hug going up the stairs;

She passed Myka who had just hung up her cell phone and was looking at her self in a mirror they had hanging on the wall.

"Freak." Myka mumbled as she fixed her hair.

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed once more as she made her way up to her room.

She opened her bed room door; closing it behind her and laid down on her bed.

She snuggled in to her pillows and got under her blankets; she snuggled in to them as well, getting comfortable and a little while later she fell asleep.

3 Weeks Later;

Tomorrow was the first day back to school; This yeah Miley would be a sophomore; and so would Joe… not that had been thinking about Joe… or worrying about how many classes they had together… or wondered if he had been thinking about her, or if he was up set that she didn't show up that night.

Nooo; she hadn't been thinking of any of those things. Nope not one.

Ok… well maybe she was.

Miley crawled out of her bed for the 8th time that day; why you ask?

Nausea.

She had been throwing up for the past 3 days; Her period was late; She was always hungry she would eat the whole refrigerator and then throw it all up an half hour later; and to top it all of she was moody and cranky.

She felt horrible.

After emptying the previous contents of her stomach in to the white toilet she flushed it and left the toilet's lid up.

She rinse out her mouth and brushed her teeth again for the 10th time that day; once after break fast; once after lunch and once after every time she had threw up from this morning on.

She rinsed off her tooth brush and putt it, her tooth paste, and her mouth rinse back in to her mirrors cabinet;

She walked back out of her bath room in to her room; she crawled in her bed and snuggled against her pillow and her blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

And she was tired all the time.

It was like she was pregnant or some thing.

And that was when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She quickly grabbed her White Dell Inspiron 1521 and opened it; she turned it on and let it warm up; it's vents blowing on cold air on to her hands.

She sighed and continued to think as it warmed up.

She could be pregnant… she and Joe never did use protection.

Gosh, what was she thinking?

Of course; she wasn't thinking.

Like that made it any better.

Her lap top had warmed up and she opened her web browser;

She typed in Google as her Wi Fi did its work.

She typed in to the search engine.

'Signs of Being Pregnant'

She opened up some of the results in other browsers and she looked through all of them.

She had most of the signs listed; Nausea, Morning Sickness, Daily sickness, moody swings, hunger, tiredness, and etc.

She ended up taking a quiz; and her results were that she may be pregnant; she either needed to buy a home pregnancy test or go see a doctor.

She certainly wasn't going to do that latter.

Her Parents would know she had sex then, and that… that just could not happen.

She decided to go to the local Walgreens and buy a home pregnancy test; she went in her sweats and t shirt not caring what she looked like.

She had bought 3 different tests; ignoring the looks the cashier gave her when she paid for them.

When she got home, she made sure Her Parents didn't see the bag or the test by putting it in her overly large purse.

When she got to her bed room she closed her door; and since she didn't have a lock on it she putt a storage box in front of it.

She walked in to her bath room and closed the door behind her; since it did have a lock on it; she locked it.

After following the directions on all of the boxes; she waited patiently and looked down at her cell phone every couple of seconds for the next 10 minutes.

When 10 minutes finally came; she was too scared, she didn't want to look at the test… she didn't want to find out.

Mustering up all of the courage she had she grabbed one of the test.

Positive.

She gasped; and tried to calm her self down; it was just one of the tests.

She looked at the next test.

A smiley face.

That wasn't good.

She hurriedly grabbed the 3rd test.

Pregnant.

No; this couldn't be happening.

She felt the tears leaking down her cheeks.

She sobbed uncontrollably; shaking with every sob; soon enough she started to hic cup;

3 hours later of sitting on her cold bath room toilet she had finally stopped crying, trying to calm her self down.

"They could be wrong." She told her self quietly.

"I just… I need to go to a doctor, yeah… I'll just go to a doctor." She continued to tell her self quietly.

"I cant be…" She said her eyes starting to water, again.

"I can't be pregnant… I just can't be…" She said as the tears streamed out of her eyes rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: We changed Joe's last name to Gray! And Nick and Kevin will have different last names! We were formally "Inner Nerd Productions." Alright, well here we go.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA AND LINDSAY.**_

It was the first day of school, and Miley was dreading it. She would most likely end up seeing Joe, she would see her friends, and every one would know she was pregnant. They would just know. They would know what a slut she was. Because she was one, she slept with Joe Gray, twice. And now she was pregnant. Pregnant. As in carry a child in her stomach. In 9 months she would be responsible for the life of another human being. She would be. And that was over whelming. She was pregnant. She still couldn't believe it. She knew she needed some one to tell, and she had decided on her two best friends, Amber Addison And Ashley Dewitt; they wouldn't tell any one. They would be there for her. They would try and under stand; they were her best friends, after all.

She walked in to the school that morning her back pack was on her back and she was hugging her books tightly; they were covering her stomach, and she was scared that if she took them off people would know. Just by looking at her. They would know. Every body would know she was pregnant. Every body.

She quietly walked to her locker, keeping her head down the whole time; not making eye contact with any one. Because then they would know. Every body would know. Joe would know; every body would know.

She opened her locking putting the books she wouldn't need In there.

"Hey Miley!" A two voice's chirped. And Miley sighed; it was Amber And Ashley.

"Hey Guys!" She said trying to act happy; she gave them a small smile and continued to putt her books in her locker.

"So, how was band camp?" Amber asked happily. Miley sighed.

Oh, it was perfect. NOT.

"It was um… interesting." Miley said nodding her head.

"So did you have fun?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, yeah you could call it that…" Miley replied.

"Meet any cute boyyys?" Amber asked excitedly.

"NO!" Miley said turning to face them. Amber and Ashley jumped back.

"I uh, I mean no… I um psshh, no why would you think some thing like that?" Miley asked.

"We were just wondering…." Amber said cautiously.

"Are you… OK?" Ashley asked.

"If I tell you guys some thing… do you promise not to tell ANY ONE?" Miley asked seriously.

"Sure." The two replied at the same time.

Miley sighed and closed her locker. She grabbed her back pack and led them to the girl's bath room.

Miley opened each and every stall and made sure that no one was in the bath room. She was mentally preparing her self.

"Miley, what is it?" Ashley asked seriously.

"Guys… I'm… I'm…." She started.

"Just spit it out already!" Amber said.

"Shut Up, Amber! If she needs time let her have it!" Ashley said.

"What Ever." Amber said rolling her eyes.

"Pregnant." Miley finished quietly.

"What?" The two asked at the same time once more.

"I'm Sorry, Miley I think I miss heard you, and did you just say you're… pregnant?" Amber asked skeptically.

"Yes." Miley said looking down.

Pregnant.

If you looked up pregnant In a dictionary you would get:

_**pregnant **__[pregnant] _

_Adjective. _

_**carrying off spring within body: **_

_carrying unborn off spring inside the body _

But when it came to mind to Miley, it was more as:

_I am going to have a kid._

_I'm responsible for another life._

_I'm a disappointment._

_I'm a failure._

_I'm going to be a teenage mother._

Not exactly what a 15 year old girl should be thinking, right?

Well, not all 15 year old girls are pregnant.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Well, that's what the test said…" Miley replied quietly. She was old enough and mature enough to know that the chances of that test being de-funcked. Were slim to none. But just because she was mature and old enough to know some things about pregnancy tests didn't mean she was old enough to be pregnant.

"Well, did you go see a doctor?" Amber asked.

"No…" Miley replied biting her lip.

"Well, you need to." Amber stated matter of factly.

"And we will go with you." Ashley added.

"Really? Are you guys sure?" Miley asked un sure.

She knew well enough that if she went to see a doctor, that her 'status' would be confidential, and Her Parents wouldn't find out, but that didn't stop the fear of knowing that there was another human being growing in side of her. It just seemed so un real. So… not real. She always saw on TV girls getting pregnant when they were her age, but she never thought it would happen to her.

She had always been smart and mature; she had always been more educated about things. She had always known when to say no.

She wished she could go back and said No, to Joe Gray.

But it was too late to wish for a time machine.

Because she was old enough to know that, that wasn't going to happen.

No matter how much she would pray.

She would still have a baby growing in side of her.

"Were Sure." The two said once more at the same time.

"Thank You, Guys." She said quietly before the three hugged.

"Your Welcome, Miley." Amber Replied.

"Yeah, Miley… Your Welcome." Ashley Said.

The three pulled away from the hug.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Amber asked.

Miley thought, would she keep it? Would she have an abortion? Would she be able to deal with the guilt if she did have the abortion? What about adoption?

"I don't know… I really don't know." Miley said quietly.

"Well, what ever you do…. We have your back." Ashley said.

"Thank You, Guys." Miley said once more.

"Your Welcome, Miley." The two replied at the same time, once more.

The three girls heard the school bell ring.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." Miley said as she grabbed her back pack and walked out of the bath room.

Amber And Ashley grabbed their back packs, too and walked out of the bath rooms heading straight to their separate home rooms.

Miley sighed; her home room was on the second floor.

She started to make her way to the stairs when she saw him.

Standing right there at the end of the stairs.

Miley silently wished there was another stair case.

But, she knew there wasn't.

She wished he would walk away.

But she knew he wouldn't.

But, hey maybe he didn't remember her.

Hope Fully he didn't.

Miley kept her head down as she started to walk to the stairs.

She hugged her books tightly to her chest.

She made it to the end of the stairs and was about to start walking up them when he stopped her.

"Hey." His voice stopped her and she slowly turned around. She looked up not meeting his eyes.

"Miley, right?" Joe said smirking. That smirk, the one that got her pregnant. Well, technically the smirk didn't do it. Just the person the smirk belonged to and her.

Miley nodded avoiding his gaze. Maybe he just remembered her from band? Not from band camp. Just Band.

"I'm kidding you know. I don't think I could forget you… Not after that night." He said winking at her before walking away. Miley quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this.

How was she going to face Joe every day she was at school?

And how was she going to deal with being pregnant?

_**Authors Note: We changed Joe's last name to Gray! And Nick and Kevin will have different last names! We were formally "Inner Nerd Productions." Alright, well here we go.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA AND LINDSAY.**_


	4. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**Hi, every one; yeah, this is an authors note. Brenda here, with Lindsay and I talking about what to write on AIM. We're going to delete this story, and write it over. We lost interest in it, hence the not updating in MONTHS. And we don't really know how/want to go on with it. (: Your support for it was amazing, though, and maybe you'll read the new one, we're actually going to write it TOGETHER. We did it with our new Shiley one shot: "Ginger Candy And The Hotties With Two T'S." (Which if you read- and reviewed, would make us happy. Haha.) And we had A LOT of fun doing it, we didnt feel forced to write it and it was nice having only one person write one chapter at a time. (:**

**We just wanted to let every one know and to Thank You for your wonderful support. (: It really meant a lot to us, if you read "You're Still The One." I have been horrible and not edited it to post it. I'm Sorry, I'll get to that. Thank You All! So, So Much! (: **

**Brenda. (Pop Tart.)**

**And Lindsay. (Reeshy.)**

**P.S. We changed our password from "Inner Nerd Productions." :-D To "Nick The Llma." Which is an inside joke. Haha. XD. **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok so we decided to rewrite this story and we might leave this one up for a couple days and then delete it. But we hope that you will check out the new one. We have a new way of writing stories so that we both can write parts.**

**We changed our pen name to Nick The Llama. It had been Inner Nerd Productions. Y'all should check out the random story we wrote called Ginger Candy and Hotties with Two T's.**

**-Lindsay**

**-Brenda**


End file.
